


Last Meal

by badlaralaufey



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlaralaufey/pseuds/badlaralaufey
Summary: In which you are Finnick's true love, and the Victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games. You volunteer for Mags. You go back into the arena, together.





	1. Chapter 1

You were reeling from the notion of having to go back into the Games. Least of all with Finnick. Nothing was the same. In your tower room, the night after arriving in the Capitol and performing in the parade, you laid your head on Finnick's broad, bronzed chest. He felt the tears rolling down your face as he sweetly stroked your hair. He felt the unbearable sadness, too, but he had to take care of you. He gently brushed the tears from your cheeks and rolls over on top of you.

He kisses your neck and starts to unzip the front of your dress from the Parade. You start to sit up, but Finnick pushes you back down. "Shh....I'm going to take care of you, beautiful." 

He's got you totally naked for him now, and he continues to kiss down towards your center. Once he arrives at your sweet spot, he hovers there for a few beats, letting his hot breath pulse against your sensitive clit.

You're trying to hold back more tears when you feel his hot velvety tongue moving over your clit. You can't help but tangle your fingers in his golden hair as you start to moan. Finnick lays a strong forearm across your hips to keep you still as he licks expertly at your centre, like he's drawing the knots he is so skilled with, with his tongue. Your thighs start to quake and he can tell you're getting so close. Finnick continues to lap at your core as he slowly pushes two long, dexterous fingers inside you, causing you to see white and scream.   
Normally Finnick would try to keep you quiet, but he needed the Capitol to know they couldn't take everything. He kissed you deeply after making you cum. You clung to him desperately. He holds you tight until a gentle sleep comes to you both.


	2. Showing off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You indulge Finnick in some defiant exhibitionism at training.

The next morning when you went down to the first training session, you felt defeat. Your heart wasn't in it to try and fight yet. Finnick told you to stick by him and of course you did. You watched in awe as he swung his trident effortlessly mastering the training simulator. He was a god.

He flashed you a grin, knowing you'd been admiring him, and immediately you were flushed with arousal. You averted his teasing gaze and blush. He strides back to you, trident in one hand, pulling a sugar cube from his pocket with the other. He offers it to you, telling you to take it with your mouth and your tongue brushes his fingertips as you take it. "That's my sweet girl," he says softly. 

"Come spar with me, gorgeous " he says as he puts an arm around your waist, his hand lingering on your ass. You start to want him badly. He leads you to a corner of the training arena and tells you that you'll be working on grappling. He has you lay on top of him, letting you easily overpower him. "I'm going to make sure you know what to do if someone stronger gets ahold of you okay? You know I won't let that happen though, princess."

He flips you over, kneeling on each of your arms, you're immobilized. He smiles at you devilishly as he reaches a graceful hand between your struggling thighs, under the hem of your shorts. "I dont know about you princess, but I want to enjoy my last nights of freedom." He grabs the small strip of fabric of your thong under your shorts and pulls them tightly upward, creating delicious friction between your legs. You let out a whimper. "That's my girl, you'd like more huh?" He whispers closely, looking around briefly as he pulls your panties again, bunching them tighter and tighter against your pussy. You feel the friction of the fabric from your asshole up to your throbbing clit. 

You moan and wiggle under him. He finally starts slowly petting your pussy, watching how you come undone. He grins at you and pinches your erect nipples through the thin tank top you wore to training. You can see he's massively hard from teasing you on the floor, and he needs more. 

Finally he gets you up and leads you to a somewhat out of sight countertop on the training floor. Finnick picks you up and sets you on the edge, immediately pulling your shorts and panties completely off. You don't care about anything but Finnick right now. You are his. He pulls his rock hard, massive cock out of his training pants, kissing you passionately as he parts your thighs and lines himself up against you. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him close. He holds you tightly as he presses inside you. He's always felt huge and this is no exception. You moan through kisses as his thrusts quicken and he pounds you deeper.

Finnick pushes you to lay back on the counter, pushing your shirt up over your tits and thrusts harder and faster. Youre his, and nothing can change that. You moan louder as Finnick hits your gspot with precision and speed, and you come quickly. He's right behind you, pumping you full of his seed. He's wanted to fill you as much as possible before the Games in case you make it and he didn't. 

He quickly redresses you, kissing you passionately and helping you walk back to the other side of the training arena, somewhere to sit down and work on knots and identifying flora. A few of the victors have noticed your activities, but who cares. You were all going to die.


End file.
